Sale of food, drinks, merchandise and event-related items at a live event can account for a substantial amount revenue generated at the live event. One common way of selling food, drinks and merchandise is through vendors who carry these vendible items in a vendor tray through the audience at the live event. In this way, the audience can purchase a vendible item without having to miss a portion of the live event.
It is common for the vendor tray to have on its outer surface some form of textual and/or graphical information relating to the live event or the vendible item in the tray. For example, the information may pertain to the type of product, the brand and/or the price per unit of item. However, such information is typically presented in a stationary manner.